


"The Cheer Captain and the Baseball Captain Can't Be Dating."

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically just the bois pretending and then not, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, High School, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Oliver, being the senior cheer captain he is, needs to go to his last prom. Problem is, he doesn't have his safe choice date anymore.Which leads to his first meeting with the captain of the baseball team, a guy who doesn't take him up on the offer at first.Until they're forced into a fake relationship by the whole school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just somewhere to put my horrible work, no worries.

It wasn’t that Oliver didn’t care.

 

He did care. Too much, in fact, that he annoyed Jason every second he got about it. The president of the student council would groan about how he should shut up, relax, and let him do the work at his own pace. To which Oliver replied with a snarky comment that made Jason roll his eyes and smack him with a nearby stack of papers on the head. They would calm down after that, bitterness left after the whole argument after they parted to their respective places. Oliver would go to his morning practice if he had any, while Jason would be hunched over a desk and scribble down preparations for the prom dance that was less than a month away.

 

However, today was different.

 

Today started off on the wrong foot. Not only did Oliver wake up and immediately step on a stray earring that he’s been looking for for months, but he also fell face first into his laundry when pulling on some jeans. After that chaos, there was no cereal, which meant he had to eat the icky oatmeal his mom very much enjoyed. He looked incredibly sleepy and tired, fault given to the advanced chemistry that he miraculously finished at one in the morning.

 

Throwing on a random blue sweater he found in his closet, the senior furiously made his way to his car, the darned thing not turning on to top off the extravagant breakfast he had. He did everything he could, the car not even humming a little bit at every try. He had to walk to the school, losing precious time on the glorious Monday morning.

 

At least he was smart enough to pack an umbrella.

 

Once he made it in, he trudged all the way over the student council room, ignoring the offset gazes he got about his different earring or messy hair. He probably looked awful, the wonderful cheer captain of their cheer squad coming to school like he was on the verge of death. Thankfully, there weren't many people to judge him that morning. Besides, he’d fix it later, all he needed was reassurement about one thing.

 

If you told Oliver that Jason was seeing someone, he’d laugh. Really, Jason wasn’t one that dated people. He always mumbled about going to meetings, doing community work, and the homework their merciless Calculus teacher gave them. He didn’t have many outward emotions, anyways. It was amazing, honestly, how well Oliver could read him. It was a given, with all the years they’ve been friends. But dating? No, Jason didn’t gave a crap about that kind of stuff.

 

It looked like making out with one of the girls on his cheer squad was something he gave a crap about, though.

 

Oliver’s phone clattered to the ground and the pair who were messily sucking each other’s faces broke apart. The worst part was that Oliver could physically _see_ the damage they did. Their lips red and spit stupidly obvious, Oliver legitimately wanted to cry right then and there.

 

Thankfully, the girl decided to do it first.

 

“Captain!” She squeaked, her hair falling over her eyes, eyes that were a pretty brown and glassy with tears. She was one of the juniors, her name Clara, a devoted cheerleader with a bit too much of sass in her. She was nice, but her temper didn't make her personality something to envy. Seeing her sitting on Jason's lap, letting him suck on her face, made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

 

Truthfully, he wanted to tell her it was alright. As much as he was disgusted, it was more towards Jason than her. What she did in her own time wasn’t for him to judge, either. So, with a trembling gulp of air, he whispered, “Out.”

 

Not what he was going for, but he would apologize with a bouquet of flowers later. Maybe with a box of chocolates too, or else she and whoever else she tells about this ordeal is going to think he’s actually dating Jason. That’s one thing he did not want to come out from this. The guy might be his best friend, but the idea of dating him was not the best.

 

Luckily, she scrambled out without any other comments, grabbing her stuff and pushing past Oliver. He huffed and closed the door, turning to quirk an eyebrow at the guy he’s known for all his life. The guy who was currently scrubbing his lips with his sleeve, green eyes darted away and refusing to look at him.

 

Deciding to not beat around the bush, Oliver stood with his arms crossed. “Would you be willing to tell me what the hell that little scene was about?”

 

Jason frowned, moving off the desk to stand in front of it instead. He opened his mouth before snapping it shut, deciding against whatever popped into his mind. The silence ticked by before he mumbled, “I like her, that's all.”

 

“And you're serious about her?”

 

“If I wasn't then why would I be in here, doing those things with her?”

 

Oliver hummed, moving to stand right in front of his friend. For someone as empathetic as Jason, he really did show hints of fiery emotion beneath. It was magical to see, really. Knowing that he was finally interested in someone was a relief too, though he really could've picked another girl. Clara was made for one time things, not for the devotion Jason was clearly interested in.

 

Alas, telling Jason a bad thing about the girl he was courting wouldn't sit well, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“I hope the best for you and her, then.” He plopped down on a chair, crossing his legs and giving Jason a look. “Anyways, how is the prom planning going?”

 

Jason looked relieved about the change of subject, hands straightening his look and shirt before answering. “I just need to start the actual procedure now. I hope you're happy with that.”

 

Oliver smiled, snapping his fingers. “The cheer squad and I will help!”

 

“That would be appreciated.” Jason chuckled.

 

“And in return, you'll-”

 

“Oliver, I can't take you to homecoming this time.”

 

Oliver stopped his mental victory dance, shock spreading on his face before he turned to the president. Brows furrowed, he grabbed onto Jason's collar and pulled him down, eyes practically seething.

 

“Look, Jason. You know that if I don't get a fucking date, John and his friends will do their best to get into my pants that night. You know that. That's why you've taken me to all the dances since freshman year.” The cheer captain was pissed. Every single dance for him, he went to it with Jason. The man was like a shield to him, protecting him from the star football player, John Erikson, an overly rich spoiled kid who was too touchy with Oliver.

 

Every time, he would be questioned as to why he didn't go with John. They would spew things about tradition, true love, but Oliver found it appalling. The guy was too much, he liked touching too much, has cornered him in between classes to mess him, and has tried to play it off as being sexy. It wasn't, no matter how seductively he bit his lips or crowded into Oliver's space. No matter how much he took his candy and popped it into his own mouth. No matter the absurdly huge amounts of times that John would give him his jacket after football games and urge him to go over his house and “chill”.

 

In his opinion, it was kind of pathetic.

 

“Look, John isn't going to go near you if you just get another date! That should be easy, shouldn't it?” Jason suggested, slowly prying Oliver's fingers off of his collar. Oliver groaned and shook his head.

 

“That's the problem! If I just go with a random person, you know they'll try to get me to do something! Or they'll bore me to death!” He sat back down on the chair, bottom lip being worried by his teeth.

 

The last time he went to a dance without a date was disastrous. Jason had been sick that day, giving Oliver no backup plan. He showed up nonetheless, fake diamond earring new for his junior year and tux dried and crisp. He did his best to linger around his cheer girls, though John got to him eventually. Insistent bugging from him was what he got from the rest of the night, even going as far as trying to make out with him in the bathroom.

 

The night ended with him getting yelled at by the teachers because he punched the man. Even though he clearly deserved it.

 

“It's okay, I know who you can go with,” Jason reassured him, pulling out a scrap of paper from his notebook. Something was already scribbled on it, Jason fumbling with a pen before writing something down and handing it to Oliver. Jason’s lips pursed into a thin line, adding on, “Well, a handful of people who might go out with you. Just ask them and see how it works out.”

 

“Ask? Really?” Oliver nearly whined, frowning at the set of names Jason hastily scrawled out. Some of the names were easily recognizable, friends that were made and he talked to once in awhile. A few of the suggestions were annoying, for they were people who didn’t really sit well with you. Oliver had to hold back a disappointed sigh at the sight of his ex’s name on the list.

 

One name, however, caught his attention. Or rather, the lack of the name.

 

“The captain of the baseball team?” Oliver pointed out, his friend already picking up his things to move to their first classes. His head snapped up, eyes wide and lips forming a soft ‘o’.

 

“The guy who has to stay out for most games because he guarantees a homerun each time,” Jason quipped, shrugging at the look Oliver gave him. “He seems like a perfect fit, really. He’s a captain, insanely popular with a bunch of girls. Athletic, so something in common. I’ve talked to him a few times, overall nice. And finally, he’s single and has only gone to a few dances, usually alone.” Jason then chuckled, winking at Oliver. “Exactly your type.”

 

Had it been any other day, Oliver would’ve smacked him across the head. Yet, with the way things were slowly steering out of his way, he decided against it. Karma was real for him and he wasn’t going to throw away the tiniest sliver of luck he had for the day by giving his best friend a concussion.

 

Not that he was that strong, but exaggerating made things better. Only when used in moderation, though. He once knew a kid who only talked in hyperboles. Drama club was a decision he still regretted to this day.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Oliver skimmed the list again, his eyes always seeming to catch the stupid ‘captain of the baseball team’ each time. It wouldn’t be a bad thing, really. He’s seen the guy a bunch of times when the cheer squad went to support the baseball games. He was serious about it, even when he only played once or twice for the whole duration of the game. When he really did play, it was still magnificent, the way the ball just went out of the park each time. A true baseball prodigy, the girls standing next to him would giggle about it for the rest of the day, all the way until everyone went home.

 

“You have a whole month to pick, princess.” Jason cheekily replied.

 

Oliver stuck his tongue out, the nickname grating. It had started as a joke, until Jason deemed it a normal thing to do at least once a day. But of course, since it was coming from his best friend, all he could do was lightly shove him and tell him to kindly fuck off.

 

“And you have a whole month to prepare for our last dance, our extravagant prom.” A groan was heard from Jason, which made him incredibly happy to have the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after some months have gone by lmao
> 
> Happy Birthday, Tac!!!

The sound of yelling was the first thing that greeted Oliver as he stepped into the gym. As usual, the area was set at a cool temperature, made to refresh the sweating bodies forever present in the gymnasium. Thankfully, the scent filtered out and never left the place smelling too bad, which was a plus for the cheerleaders who used the place daily. Oh, and the basketball players, but Oliver didn’t see the appeal in many of them.

 

Except for the captain. He was great, just too much of a flirter than anything. He had been one of the last people that Oliver asked about the prom and the possibility of being his prom date. The whole day had been a misfortune of being turned down because of another person they were going with or being softly told that they weren’t going because they didn’t find the hype very exciting. By then, Oliver was willing to take anything, his last class shared with the captain making things much more convenient for a desperate Oliver.

 

“Sorry, I’m not really interested.” At first, Oliver had thought it was a joke. The surprise was quickly replaced with a tip of his head, laughter peeling out of him. All that earned him was a quirked brow, along with an amused smile. “I’m not kidding, Oliver. I’m already going with someone else. My boyfriend, actually.”

 

If Oliver could choose a moment when he could die, it would likely be now.

 

A cough ripped out of him, his head swiftly turning away as he mumbled a sheepish apology. The basketball player shrugged at it, easing the tension by snapping his fingers and giving him an impish grin.

 

“Have you ever thought about dating the baseball captain?”

 

To which Oliver promptly turned away, cheeks burning red because of the embarrassment and  _ no _ , he hasn’t thought about that, he doesn’t even know the guy for christ’s sake so why have two people mentioned him to Oliver in the same day? It’s not like Oliver is going to fall in love with him at first sight. He needs to establish trust, find the connection, click and hope to the stars that they’ll keep love flowing strongly between them.

 

Clearly, all those cute romance movies he's seen at Clyde’s house have affected him more than he realized.

 

For the rest of the day, he did his best to forget about the basketball leader, frowning when he heard hums out of him or giggles that were clearly directed to him. It made him want to go home and crawl under the magenta sheets, and yes magenta because they were a gift from Jason so why wouldn't he use them? They were ridiculously comfortable too, soft and lined with wool that just screamed comfort. 

 

Once the bell rang, he skidded out of the room, not bothering to push his books into his bookbag. His list was still in hand, almost all of them crossed out except for the last one.

 

“Captain of the baseball team,” Oliver grumbled, stuffing his unwanted books into his locker and slamming it closed. His eyes locked on the name again, the nervous habit of drumming his idle fingers on his thigh coming back. 

 

After the whole slew of getting rejections today, Oliver was sure that this last one wouldn’t be any different. Luck was nowhere to be seen with him this day, shown by his results and the ugly clumsiness that resurfaced inside of him. He had to change after tripping while getting his lunch, his blue sweater splattered with the ugly contents that made up the cafeteria food. His favorite pencil broke in the middle of a test, aggravating to no end and forcing him to use pen for the rest of it.

 

The only good thing about the day was that John wasn’t up in his business. Sadly, that was going to change, Oliver spotting the tall male walking towards him with intent in his eyes as the cheer captain stepped into the gym.

 

“Oliver! I was just going to look for you!” Quite the lie, Oliver could tell with the fairly new marks on his neck that he couldn’t quite hide. He wasn’t expecting John to be a professional with makeup though, that was more in his own expertise. Not like he was going to tell everyone about it, the members of the cheer squad had forced him to learn how to after going to many of their sleepovers.

 

The skill was useful, but the way they trained him was something he really didn’t want to go through again.

 

“How thoughtful of you, John. You didn’t have to.” Oliver didn’t mask up his displeasement. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the guy. He had things to do, places to be, and frankly, John would never be one of those things.

 

Choosing to ignore Oliver’s comment and straightforward irritation, John brought his hands up to put them on Oliver’s shoulders. It was sad, really, that someone with looks as nice as John could be such an asshole. All he thought about was getting his dick wet, using those exact same looks that Oliver almost fell for long ago in his freshman year. Fortunately, the need to date John left the moment he opened his mouth and complimented Oliver’s ass.

 

Green met a vexed blue, the boy smirking and saying, “You look great in that shirt of yours, Oli.” His eyes moved to the low v-neck Oliver was wearing, the only thing he had in his gym locker after the accident he had in the lunchroom.

 

Oliver scowled at him. “My name is Oliver. And wow, thank you, I’m totally going to drop to my knees and suck you off now.” He rolled his eyes, the idea of doing such thing disgusting him to the core.

 

“Really?” The sad part about it was that he honestly took Oliver seriously, eyes wide and glinting with something that the cheer captain didn’t want at all.

 

“Fuck off,” Oliver said none too kindly, pushing John’s hands away and stalking off. He didn’t bother to turn back, only cringing at the words that the guy threw out at him.

 

“Anytime, Oliver! You’ll like me soon, I promise you that!”

 

Oliver swore he started running the moment he heard those words.

 

~~~~

 

“Oliver!” Finding the girls wasn’t an easy feat, apparently. Instead of being in the gym, they were outside practicing, all in their uniforms and hair pulled up to stay out of their eyes. The day was insanely beautiful, the grass a vibrant green and the sky clear of any menacing clouds. The sun was burning above them, balanced off with the cool breeze picking up every few minutes. Clearly, going outside had been a wondrous idea that Oliver enjoyed.

 

They weren't the only ones outside, however. His eyesight hovering towards the right of them, he saw the baseball team getting ready for their usual practice on the diamond, grabbing equipment and launching into the familiar stress of physical activity. Laughter and the sound of running could be heard from them, many of them wearing their hats to block the sun. Unconsciously, Oliver strained to look for the captain, easily spotting him next to the bench, talking to a teammate. 

 

As if the day was truly set out to get him, the moment changed when the male looked up, eyes catching Oliver’s.

 

Red blooming in his ears, Oliver quickly looked away, cursing the remaining Earth that he hadn't cursed yet that day. It was even worse with how it made him feel, remembering the crumpled paper in his pocket and how every single name was scrawled off, except for the last one.  _ Captain of the baseball team. _ It was his last lifeline, his last resort in the day and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it. Out of every single person from the page, this was the one who captured his interest, yet he knew nothing about the male. 

 

He blinked the thoughts away, deciding to take care of them after his mind was cleared with the everlasting chore of practice. Except, this was a chore he tended to thoroughly marvel and excel at.

 

“Hey.” He smiled at them, watching as they scrambled to get off of the grass and to greet their captain. Pompoms were flung to the ground, one of the girls bouncing up to give him a huge smile.

 

“We were told by your good old friend that you’re looking for a date!” She exclaimed, hands clasped together, excitement in her eyes. Of course, Jason would tell them. He looked up from her and saw the rest of nodding, giggles procuring out a few that clearly had an idea up their sleeves. The only one who wasn’t looking at him was Clara, cheeks burning red. His mind drifted back to the spectacle he saw in the morning, sighing as he decided it was probably time he told her it was going to be okay and that he was holding no grudges. 

 

Later, though. Right now, he was going to be harassed by girls shorter than him. And one that was taller than him.

 

“I am, yeah.” He paused, eyes widening as he furiously shook his head. “And before any of you try to butt in, no, I’m not going to take any of you. I know all of you already have dates and I don’t want to get in between your special night.” He didn’t want to be a chore, a task that one of the girls had to take him or else. No, he knew they had their own things to do. Boyfriends or girlfriends, he didn’t want to push into that stuff. He wanted them to be satisfied with their last dance, he’d rather go alone then rip the event away from their plans.

 

“Are you sure?” The girl looked worried, brows furrowing and searching for something in him. He shook his head, giving her a soft smile.

 

“I'll be fine-”

 

“What about John?” One girl in the back piped up, the mention of the man making him wince visibly.

 

Knowing their overprotectiveness for Oliver, the girls would bring him up. He told them about his evergoing uncomfortableness with the man late one slumber night, which ended in many of them ready to kill him in his sleep. And now, without anyone at his side, he would make a perfect victim to John’s advantages. A few of them would suggest to stay by his side for most of the prom, but John had a knack for finding him in the most deserted of places, closing him in and asking him too personal questions until someone broke them apart.

 

“It’s nothing, if he starts messing with me I’ll do the same thing I always do.” Oliver quirked a smile, the girls giggling at what he implied. He cleared his throat then, head hurting from too much of this stupid nonsense for a simple prom. “Alright, let’s get started!”

 

Practice went cleanly after that. They rounded up and Oliver changed into his usual clothes, clapping and getting them standing. Stretches were placed down first, all of them easily sliding into motion and many of them aweing at the sight of him doing a simple split. They grinned as they teased him about it hurting for the upteenth time, the male only rolling his eyes as he paired them up.

 

He specifically paired himself up with Clara, using the moment to give her an apology. She tried stuttering through one herself, face completely red as he told him he wouldn’t say anything else about the incident. He offered her the purchase of chocolates, yet she resolutely declined. Something about not wanting to make him feel bad, which ended in a few laughs and the atmosphere was smoothed back to its normal silk.

 

By the end of it, all of them were thoroughly tired. It was like heaven when Oliver finally called it a day, many of them finding renewed energy at the words. They hopped and skipped back into the school, no doubt to dash into the locker room to change. A few stopped to exchange a few words with him, reassurance and even one more request to go with him before he shooed them off. 

 

When all of them were gone, he made a swift stop in the locker room, showering and changing before the baseball team crowded into it. It gave him a chance to breathe with a clear mind, humming softly as he pulled on some jeans and the dreaded v-neck of his. After a few horrifying moments with scuffling to find his earring, he packed his things up, blinking when a piece of paper fell from the front open pocket.

 

Bending over to pick it up, his heart dropped when he recalled his earlier plan. The last words on the paper glared at him, mocking him for a second before he shoved the paper into his pocket. A tired sigh fell from him before he turned to the mirror, brushing away stray hairs and frowning at his complexion, mumbling a couple of things before he realized what he was doing.

 

He justified it with wanting to look good in general.

 

Walking out, he pulled his backup on his backpack on, jogging back outside to look for the baseball players. He didn’t have to look far, many of them already clearing out the diamond and heading to the lockers. One figure in particular was moving more sluggish than the rest, the person staying behind under the shade of the bench. 

 

Oliver sucked in a breath and prayed for the best, hoping he didn’t look  _ that  _ bad. Even if the guy decided to go with him just for his looks, it would save his hide by a ton. So, Oliver made a quick pact with his own ass about not saying anything stupid, grounding himself before deciding that was enough. He pepped talked himself as he made his way past the fence, sights set on the person who was still sitting, drinking water and Oliver felt his tongue tie with each step.

 

It was now or never, he told himself. He either tried his last attempt and was awkward with the whole night, or wasted the night away with John glued at his side, probably with copious amounts of disgust piled with it.

 

The former sounded like a much safer option.

 

“Um, hey!” Too loud. Already, Oliver felt like he fucked up, hand giving a halfhearted wave while the other stayed at his side, grabbing at the end of his shirt. The shade gave him a more ominous feeling, the wind dying down as the guy turned around and met his eyes.

 

He was good-looking, that much Oliver could say. Ridiculously so, it made him feel inferior. Dark eyes scanned him, black hair matted but having the opposite effect of making him look horrible. His hat was pulled on top, sporting the school logo, his uniform nowhere to be found. Instead, he was wearing sweatpants and a long shirt, Oliver’s eyes straying and he felt terrible about it.

 

However, it wasn’t his fault that the captain of the baseball team looked amazing.

 

“Yeah?” If Oliver didn’t like him before, he most definitely did now. His voice was nothing like how he expected, the impression of being gruff and annoying didn’t claim it at all. It was anything but that, his lips frowning and Oliver wondered why before he felt himself tense up.

 

He was the reason why he was frowning. He’s been openly checking him out and the guy could probably tell. 

 

Turning away, Oliver tried to play it off, hand coming to rake through his hair before he let out an awkward chuckle. Clearly, he was losing it, eyes trained on the floor as he gave himself one last push.

 

“You’re the captain, right?” It was a start, Oliver supposed. Usually, he could easily strike up a conversation. He could wink, smile, and the other person would give him all their attention. It was handy, but something about this particular guy didn’t give him the same vibe. In fact, it sounded like something offensive to do to him. So, Oliver clamped down any of that charm for the time being, his attention brought back to the guy in front of him, sitting there like he didn’t almost give the cheer captain a heart attack. The water bottle in his hand was almost empty, a few more littered next to his feet. 

 

“Lucifer, yeah. What about it?” He didn’t sound mad, just genuinely confused with the whole event. Oliver could feel the relaxation trickling into him just a little bit at the name. A name to the face, no longer just the baseball captain.

 

“I’m a member of the cheer squad, Oliver, and I…” Oliver trailed off, not sure where to go from there. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to go on. “...I wanted to ask you to prom.”

 

At this, the guy actually blinked. His eyes widened, his face puzzled as he looked away. Oliver felt himself turning red, his stupid forwardness with the situation crashing down on his plan. Granted, he didn’t have a plan before approaching the guy, but he at least should’ve remembered not to drop the bomb so recklessly like that. 

 

“Prom? Really?” A mix of emotions went through his face, before ending at wariness. Oliver didn’t blame him one bit.

 

“Yeah I...I felt spontaneous.” Oliver regretted the words the moment they came out. Lucifer stood up then, face critical.

 

Silence echoed for a pregnant second, the cheer captain feeling entirely self-conscious as he fiddled with the end of his shirt. He wanted to add an apology, but he couldn’t bring himself to break the thin veil around them. 

 

“You’re one of those freshmen, huh? The ones who just go for it?” Oliver’s head snapped up, startled at Lucifer’s assumption. He was frowning again, hands in his pockets before he sighed. “That’s flattering and all, but I’m not really into dances. So, thanks, but no thanks.”

 

The rejection merely flew over Oliver’s head. Instead, he was boiling at being called a freshman. He wasn’t just some little boy who was asking his senior to the prom. He was the captain of the cheer squad! He scowled and said, “You really think I’m a freshman?”

 

“I don’t really know, but you asked me to prom so it was a good guess. Most freshman like asking seniors to prom.” He didn’t try to explain any further, obviously thinking he was right.

 

“I’m a senior! You know, the senior captain of the cheerleaders?” Oliver took a step forward, anger painting his face. Lucifer, on the other hand, took a step back, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Okay, okay, honest mistake. No need for-” He pointed at his foot, offering a tight smile. “-a scene, alright? I’m just surprised.”

 

Oliver bit back a retort, his stance drooping. Lucifer did the same, a wash of relief passing him. He gave male another look before laughing. “I don’t really know how to explain my situation, but I just really need a date for the prom.”

 

Lucifer hummed, shoe scuffing at the dirt before he muttered, “Don’t you have other people you could ask?”

 

“I already tried, either they’re busy that night or already have someone else.” Oliver crossed his arms, lips pursed. This was turning strange, yet it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Lucifer seemed to be trying to give him other options, as if wanting to evacuate from the entire problem.

 

It wasn’t like it was something he should be worried about, so it was natural.

 

“The cheerleaders?”

 

“All of them have dates, they’re nice enough to want to go with me, but I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

“So you’re deciding to be a bother to me?”

 

“What the fuck?” Oliver snapped, sending Lucifer a murderous glare. Lucifer only rolled his eyes, looking out towards the field, unperturbed.

 

“I mean, I don’t have to go with you just because I’m your last choice,” Lucifer stated. “We barely know each other too, so I don’t have to do this out of “goodness” of my heart.”

 

“That would make you a better person though.” Oliver tried.

 

“But would it really? You have other options too. You can go alone.”

 

“Going alone isn’t an option for me.” Visions of John bubbled up, making him cringe internally.

 

“Well how about you stay at home? Prom isn’t that fun, honestly.”

 

“Can’t, all members of the cheer squad have to be present.”

 

“Third wheel some of your friends.”

 

“I’d rather not get into a fight.”

 

“Well, I’ve exhausted all my ideas. So now it’s your turn to think about how you can solve your own problem.” Lucifer stifled a yawn then, stretching his arms out as if he didn’t have a care in the matter. “I just know that I don’t have to go, especially with someone like you.”

 

It was true, he didn’t have to do it. Hell, even Oliver didn’t want to do it. But now, with the words being spat out without any kind of remorse afterwards, Oliver felt like he had to get some kind of revenge. He wasn’t going to let this guy be this much of a rude person. He was flaring up, the unsaid words under  _ someone like you  _ making him want to yell.

 

“Look-” He took a step forward, eyes trained on the other’s and words ready on the tip of his tongue.

 

Unfortunately, the bad luck from this morning hit him at full force. He managed to trip on air, eyes wide and arms flailing as everything proceeded to fall in slow motion.

 

The worst part was that Lucifer tried to help him. He miscalculated though, taking a step much too big, which resulted in a crash of lips that weren’t meant to meet, especially after their little spat.

 

It was like something out of a movie, Oliver mused. Their lips met and he fell into some guy’s arms, entirely romantic, like the shows he watches at Clyde’s house. Yet, it isn’t like that. It’s more like a mess, foreheads bumping and the fear of falling being replaced with knowing he kissed the captain of the baseball team. The captain who had claimed Oliver wasn’t his problem, now accidentally giving each other a peck and looking like they just made up.

 

The worst thing to ever happen in the day, and usually that spot’s taken by the fuckboy John himself.

 

Disentangling themselves from each other, Oliver rubbed at his lips, Lucifer doing the same, maybe even more dramatically. Huffing, the cheer member stuck his tongue out, a childish gesture as he ran off, not wanting to deal with the male anymore.

 

“I’m not doing it!” Lucifer hollered at his retreating form, grabbing the water bottles near him and stomping off, most likely going to erase the stupidity of their meeting.

 

They didn’t notice the shocked gaze of a student, who had watched the whole ordeal and took it as a completely different thing.

 

It didn’t help that they somehow snapped a picture the moment their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very exciting, but the next chapter is better,,,,, I think


End file.
